warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nullifier Crewman
The Nullifier Crewman is a Sniper Crewman that carries an energy field generator on his back. The spherical field not only prevents projectiles from entering (similar to Snow Globe), but it also dispels any present buffs as soon as players enter it. Firing at the globe causes it to gradually shrink and eventually dissipate the globe altogether, although it will regenerate after a brief period. Tactics *Due to the Nullifier field having Object health property which does not accept Critical Hit damage, weapons that heavily depend on crits such as Soma or Amprex perform poorly against it. *Splash damage from explosive weapons and powers originating outside the field are nullified, dealing no damage to anything inside. * Continuous firing weapons, such as Synapse can still penetrate the nullifier sphere and damage the enemies inside; albeit with reduced damage. *The energy sphere will remove any buffs active on Warframes caught inside it, and will render the Nullifier immune to direct targeting by all Warframe powers, including AoE and indirect powers. * Despite being a Sniper Crewman, the Nullifier Crewmen's behavior is a bit different; they will not attempt to bash enemies who get too close, and much like Arctic Eximus they will not attempt to take cover or run away. Nearby allies will also head inside the Nullifier Crewman's sphere, making it harder to kill them. * Nullifier fields absorb hitscan projectiles and deflect physical projectiles. Care should be taken when firing heavy weapons such as the Penta and Ogris directly at a Nullifier, as the grenades and missiles may be reflected straight back to their source. ** Certain ability projectiles (e.g. the Shuriken projectiles) can home in on the Nullifier, but if the shield is present then they will bounce off of it like normal projectiles. *Due to the Nullifier field's damage mechanic, low damage but high fire rate weapons like the Gorgon or Viper are most effective at whittling down Nullifier fields quickly. Notes *Nullifier shields use the following mechanic to determine damage dealt to it: **Nullifier shields have a minimum and maximum damage per shot dealt to it - 100 damage at minimum, and 400 damage maximum. Any hit that deals less than 100 damage will buffed to that amount, while any shot that deals more than 400 damage will be nerfed to that amount. **The damage dealt is then altered by the Nullifier shield's shrink rate per shot, which is 6% of its current size. **The formula for determining damage to the Nullifier shield is Damage/100 * Base Shrink Rate. ***Example A: A Braton hits the shield for 18 damage. Since the shield can only receive a minimum of 100 damage, the shield takes 100 damage from that hit. The damage (100) is then divided by 100, which equals 1.0. This value is then multiplied by the shrink rate of 6% (0.06), giving a value of 0.06, which results in the shield being reduced by 6% of its current size. ***Example B: An Opticor hits the shield for 500 damage. Since the shield can only receive a maximum of 400 damage, the shield only takes 400 damage from the shot. The calculation is thus 400/100 = 4.0 * 0.06 = 0.24, hence the shield will shrink by 24% of its current size. **The rate of shrinkage is based off the current size of the shield. **Hits are calculated per frame (framerate), and not for each individual pellet within a shot, i.e. a shotgun that shoots 6 pellets dealing 100 damage each for a total of 600 damage is considered as dealing 600 damage, and thus will have its damage nerfed to 400, resulting in a 24% reduction in shields. *Nullifier crewmen (and their corrupted variant) can become Mind Controlled despite their description. *If Mind Controlled or summoned with Shadows Of The Dead, an enemy Eximus aura can enter the shield, however their Eximus specific powers (Such as Arctic Exmus's snowglobe) cannot be triggered. **However, the Shadow variants seem to be inconsistent on this. *Mesa's Peacemaker will not auto-target Nullifiers, however it will target enemies within their shield and bypass it. Trivia *Nullifier Crewmen seem to have the same drop table as Sniper Crewmen. ** Additionally, Nullifier Crewmen seem to wear the same suit that Sgt. Nef Anyo wears, albeit with yellow chest straps rather than white ones. * Oddly, the Codex image of Nullifier Crewmen seems to represent a standard Crewman with a black uniform and a jetpack used by the three Ranger variants in Archwing missions, whilst the in-game model has an additional helmet extension and a unique "core" pack on its back. *When summoned from Nekros, their shields will be the caster's energy color Bugs *As of 15.5.7, occasionally, entering the field may jam your abilities permanently if the Nullifier Crewman is killed before you can step out of the field. You can fix this by entering another Nullifier's field and exiting it before it dies. *Currently, the Nullifier's field resists both explosives and continuous weapons from players hosting the session. * The Codex Scanner can scan his sphere (provided it is up) for a successful scan. [Might be intended] Media Nullifier_Crewman.jpg|Nullifier Crewman shown in the codex DescriptionLiesNormal.jpeg|Showing that Nullifier crewmen can be controlled, despite their description See Also *Corrupted Nullifier, a Corrupted version found in the Void. Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 15